


Surprise!

by NimTheWitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Also Dean Winchester being a tease is a warning all its own, Dirty Talk, F/M, Grinding, Keep the water close, Overstimulation, Stripping, Teasing, This gets steamy, This is fiction so they can get away with it, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wear a condom people, You can't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 17:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimTheWitch/pseuds/NimTheWitch
Summary: You've been waiting for Dean to come back from a hunt so you can show him the surprises you got for him while he was away.  He lets you know just how much he enjoys them.This is a two parter guys, posting them as I get them finished so part two may take a minute to get put up.  Keep your fans close, this one gets hot!





	Surprise!

You're hands were shaking as you set the box on the bed. You'd been so sure of your plan when you'd ordered the damn thing, but now that it was here, and it was time to act on your little fantasy, you weren't so sure. Dean had seemed happy with the idea, practically purring at the thought of seeing you dolled up an helpless, but things had been rough between you lately.

Shaking your head to clear it of the doubt that seemed to have sprung up out of nowhere, you pulled the knife from you back pocket and sliced quickly throught he packing tape, pulling out the plastic wrapped costume that lay inside. It was perfect, down to the last detail, the best $75 you'd ever spent, and it even came with its own pettycoat so you would really be able to sell the illusion.

The brothers had been gone for days, they'd caught wind of a job up in Montana and had all but vanished in their hurry to get out of the bunker for more than a beer run. You'd been frustrated at the time, wanting to go with them and help if you could, but now, you were very happy you were alone. You wanted everything to be perfect when Dean got back. With that thought in mind, you pulled your laptop across the bed and began to search up everything you could find on 50's fashion. You were gonna knock him dead when he got back.

The when turned out to be a few days longer than you'd anticipated, apparently whatever they'd been hunting was proving to more of a challenge than they initially thought. You were annoyed, your body practically vibrating with need as you thought of all the deliciously naughty things you wanted to do with Dean, but you were also thankful, it gave you time to absolutely perfect your look. Finally, after nearly a week alone, Dean sent you a text that he was home.

Part of you wanted to meet him at his door, dressed to the nines and ready to go, but that wasn't the full fantasy. He always saw to Baby after a hunt, so you restrained yourself. The garage was soundproof and had an external lock, it was a much better venue for the show you wanted to put on.

You rushed through the bunker to the garage and leapt into Dean's arms as soon as he'd cleared the driver's side door, thighs wrapping around his solidly muscled hips as your arms tangled around his neck. You crushed your lips to his in a very warm welcome home and you had to choke down a giggle as Sam huffed and audibly closed the door behind him.

“I missed you.” You breathed, watching black pupil devour bright green iris. Dean adjusted his grip, hands planted solidly on your ample ass, and you gasped out a giggle as you felt his cock begin to swell in the sinfully well fitting jeans he liked to wear.

“Missed you too sweetheart. Wanna come back to my room and get properly reaquainted?” He asked, his voice low and rumbling. It shot straight to your cunt and had you clenching around nothing at the mere thought of all the things you could do to welcome him back. But then, there was your plan to consider.

“I don't know, I mean,” You slid your tongue out to wet your lips and your body thrilled as his eyes slid to your mouth to follow it. “It's late, you're probably tired, maybe we should wait until after you've rested.” You sighed, letting your hips roll just a little against the now prominent bulge that was straining against denim at your core. He growled as he tightened his grip, pushing you flush against the unforgiving hardness you'd caused.

“I don't think I made myself clear.” He said, voice dropping into that husky deep register that had ruined more than one pair of your underwear. You barely had time to squeak as he dropped his bag and hefted you over his shoulder. You put up a token struggle, already knowing that there was no getting out of his hold, but a firm slap to one round ass cheek was enough to make you go still.

“Have I don't something wrong?” You asked, voice sultry and dripping with playful promise.

“Oh darlin', you're being such a naughty girl right now.” The hand he had wrapped around your thighs began to stroke up the skin left bare by the shorts you wore. You shivered as he scratched lightly over your inner thigh, and you couldn't repress the whimper that tumbled out of you as he ventured further up, one curled knuckle prodding at your slick folds through the thin cotton of your clothing.

“But I just wanted to make sure you were well rested.” You yelped as he swatted your ass again, grabbing a handful of supple cheek as he growled softly.

“Neither of us is getting much rest tonight sweetheart.” He kicked his door open, sidling through and waiting as you pushed it closed before he tossed you onto the bed. It never failed to impress you how much strength there really was in those muscles of his, and you'd be lying if you said it didn't turn you into a weak kneed school girl every time he reminded you.

“Oh, I got a little surprise for you, a couple of them actualy.” You grinned as you sat up on the bed, legs curled demurly behind you as you watching him shuck out of his jacket and boots, tossing them into the chair that sat in the corner. Fuck you loved watching him get naked, and he knew it.

His eyes trailed over the sparse clothing you wore, zeroing on the press of your nipples through the thin cotton cami that served as one of your favorite sleep shirts. You wondered if he could tell anything different about them just by the outline, but he wasn't giving anything away as a lazy smirk spread across his face.

Your breath hitched as his fingers slowly worked open the buttons of his shirt, revealing the tight gray undershirt that hugged every defined muscle. You squeezed your thighs together as you willed him to go faster. You'd been the one to start this game, but suddenly all you wanted was to get to the end.

“You okay there darlin'? You look a bit flushed.” His smirk spread to a full on grin as he pulled the under shirt out of his jeans, giving you just a hint of the smooth skin underneath. Your breath stuttered for a moment as you watched his hand trace over the faint scar that ran along his left hip. His thumb hooked into the hem of his shirt and you felt your whole body heat as he began to slowly drag it up his torso. “Y/N, I asked you a question.” His voice was deep and full of pure lust as he watched the effect he had on you, but it was the faint undertone of command that snapped you out of your reverie and pulled your gaze back up to his face. You gasped in a breath as you saw the raw hunger in his eyes, your already dripping cunt clenching tight as your body began to tingle.

“Yeah, um, I mean yes, I'm fine.” You breathed, teeth trapping your bottom lip as you panted. His hand dropped to the buckle of his belt, slowly working the metal pin from the leather before he began to slide it agonizingly slowly from the loops on his jeans. You couldn't repress the needy whimper that fell from you or the subtle way your hips had begun to grind down against your own leg as your mind began to conjure up all manner of fun things the two of you could get up to once all the clothes were out of the way.

“Are you sure?” He asked, belt falling with a soft clang to rest on the floor. “You're movin' around an awful lot. Seems like something's getting to you.” His thumb toyed with the button of his jeans, flicking at it and tapping as he watched your eyes widen. “Maybe we should wait. I think you're a little too tired for this tonight.” He sighed as he moved over to the door, hand twisting the knob as you whined.

“Dean!” You practically moaned his name as your body lunged halfway across the bed on sheer reflex. 

“Oh baby girl, you got it bad don't ya?” A deep chuckle rumbled through his chest as he turned back to face you, button popped and zipper down. You could see the mouth watering bulge in his boxers resting against the teeth of the zipper. You licked your lips as his thumbs hooked in the waist band of his boxers and began to slowly push them down over his hips. 

You practically wept as his cock sprang free, jerking up slightly as your wanton moan echoed around the room. It never failed to impress, and the sight of it filled your mind with memories of how good it felt, hot and heavy against your tongue, almost painfully large as it stretched your pussy open, you were truly a lucky girl.

“Been waiting baby. Waiting so long for you to get back.” You panted as he closed the space between you, pulling you up by your arms so that you knelt on the bed, almost even with his chin. The height difference had been a turn on from the first day, your short curvy softness the perfect opposite to his tall muscled frame. He'd once spent a whole day edging you against the wall of his room using nothing but his thigh and gravity.

“Were you a good girl while I was gone? You know I hate when you have fun without me.” He growled as his hands wondered down over your belly, gripping the soft roll at your middle that always made you feel just a little self conscious. Your breath caught in your chest as his fingers ran over the skin just below your cami and your eyes drifted closed as hed began to pull it slowly up your torso.

“I was. I promise...mostly.” Your eyes fluttered open as the soft cotton caught on the underside of you breasts and you took that small delay to pull his hand away from the shirt, keeping it bunched up under the swell of your chest as mischief danced in your eyes.

“And just what has my baby girl done that would break the rules?” Dean asked, eyes fixed on the small twin tents still hidden by the cami. His hands never stopped moving as they traced every soft curve, his body leaning closer until there was hardly any space left between you. 

“I got some new work done.” You purred, lifting the shirt up over your breasts to reveal two small green barbels, one through each nipple. You lifted the shirt the rest of the way off and tossed it behind Dean as he stared transfixed at your tits. You knew it was something he liked, and while you'd never talked about it, it was something you'd always wanted to get done. Now you could both enjoy a little something new.

“Oh darlin', they're beautiful.” He breathed, cock jumping as his hands reached out slowly. You held your breath as he brushed a thumb over each stiff peak, nails flicking softly over the jewelry. Your eyes slipped closed as he continued to explore, gasping out a moan when he twisted the barbel through the sensitive flesh of your nipple.

“I'm glad...you like them...” You were panting now, your whole body bowed out toward him as he grew more bold in his exploration. “Of fuck Dean!” You called, clenching your thighs together as he pulled both barbels toward him.

“Mmm, you have been a bad girl. But these are so much fun already...” He gave them a short sharp tug, cock leaking a small bead of precum as you shouted “I think we can let it slide this once.” He released your nipples and shoved your back onto the bed, hands gripping your shorts and ripping them clean off as your back hit the mattress. “And no underwear? God damn baby.” He purred as he knelt against the mattress, hands gliding down over you belly to pull your thighs apart.

“Please...Dean...need you...” You whimpered, your pussy aching with need, eyes glued to his hard cock as it bobbed against his belly. You couldn't keep from imagining him buried to the hilt inside you, fucking you down into the mattress until you couldn't walk straight.

“So needy.” He gripped himself tight and leaned forward, slowly dragging his cock through your sopping folds, his head bumping up against your clit in a slow rhythm that had you seeing stars. “Do you wanna cum sweetheart?” He growled as he lowered himself onto you, swallowing your answer in a heated kiss that stole your breath.

All you could do was hang onto his shoulders as his tongue dominated your mouth, swallowing down the whimpers and moans that streamed out of you as he began to thrust quickly through you. His head was tapping out a quick rhythm against your clit, spreading your slick all over his cock as he returned his attention to your newest body modification.

“Fuck baby, these are so hot. Always wanted to fuck a girl with piercings like these. You're turning yourself into a little slut for me aren't ya?” He growled, latching onto your neck and sucking a deep bruise there as he slowly sped up his thrusts. Your eyes clenched shut as you felt yourself edging toward the frst orgasm you'd had in a week, but you knew your rules well.

“Dean...baby...I'm close...I...can I...” Your words were lost in a wanton moan as your hips moved on their own, grinding up against him as his mouth began an assault on your nipples.

“Been such a good girl.” He switched from your left nipple to your right, catching the hard metal between his teeth and worrying at it until your back arched. “Got me such a nice present.” He laved his tongue over the new jewelry, lapping at the small bead on either side of your nipple until you thought you might die from the stimulation. “Cum for me darlin', I wanna hear you scream” He growled, ramming his hips forward as he bit down on your nipple.

Your body tensed as the spring in your belly snapped loose and you couldn't stop the scream that bounced off the walls as lightning raced down your spine and your walls snapped shut over thin air. Your body trembled as his hand replaced his cock, worrying at your clit as you shuddered under him, lips still sealed tight around your new piercing.

“Too...too...stop...” You whimpered, your body skipping straight to over stimulation. But he wasn't finished with you yet. He reared up onto his knees, pulling your legs to rest on his hips. You screamed his name as he buried himself inside you, stretching you right to the core in one thrust.

“Oh fuck, Y/N, so tight sweetheart. You fit my cock in you so good baby.” He drew out until only his head remained inside you and started rubbing at your clit again. “Can't get enough of those sounds you make darlin'. You sound so good when you scream.” He growled, ramming hard into you and punching another scream from your chest. 

“So good...baby...Dean...feels so good...” You gasped, hands clutching at his forearms as your body bowed up off the bed. It had only been a week but it felt like the first time all over again. You were stretched so tight, so full of him that it was all you could feel. You body burned with need as you tried to move your hips, but he'd picked the position carefully.

“Do you want more sweetheart? Do you want to cum on my cock baby girl?” He groaned as you clenched around him, desperate for some kind of friction to sate the fire burning in your belly. “Use your words Y/N, or I'll decide for you.” He ordered, voice low and threatening. 

“More...please...wanna cum on your cock...” You yelped as he began to move. At first it was slow and tender, reacquainting his body with yours, but after a few minutes, his patience snapped.

“Been dreamin' of this pussy for days baby. I'm gonna fuck you so good, fill you up until you can't hold anymore.” He snarled, his grip on your hips so tight it was guaranteed to bruise. “Gonna leave marks all over your pretty pale skin, remind you who you belong to.” His hips were like pistons, railing into you over and over until even your screams were silent. “Cum for me sugar, wanna feel that tight pussy grip my cock.” He leaned forward, bracing his arms on the bed so that you were bent almost in half. “Cum for me Y/N.” He barked.

Your brain went white with static as your orgasm slammed into you. His thumb jammed down onto your clit, heightening the pleasure until it almost hurt and all you could do was sob his name as your world dissolved into stars. He roared as he fucked you through the waved of your pleasure, his hips moving impossibly faster until they stuttered and went still. 

You could feel his cock twitch as he spilled himself inside you, and the rush of it served to prolong your own climax until you thought you might actually die. After a few minutes, he moved away, letting your body unfold from the near painful position he'd put it in, and all you could do was lay there panting.

“That was...I mean...You were...” You tried to formulate a thought, some way of letting him know how good that had been for you, but your brain was still too addled by the aftershocks of your orgasms to do more than babble.

“Right back atcha baby girl.” He purred, gently wiping away the mess you'd both made of yourselves. You giggled softly as he hit a ticklish spot on your thigh and managed to find the energy to squirm away as he tried to find it again.

“No fair...sleepy...” You squeaked as his hand descended in a hard smack on your ass. 

“Well get your sleepy ass to the right side of the bed and we can see about resting up for tomorrow morning.” Dean said, the smile evident in his voice. As good as the sex was, you thought as you settled against the pillows and his near scalding hot chest, this is what you missed the most when he was gone. Now to wait until he was busy with Baby so you could spring your other surprise.


End file.
